Code Lyoko Presents 28 Weeks Later
by Eddie Blake
Summary: My version of 28 Weeks Later featuring characters from Code Lyoko.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE.**

Team Lyoko, along with William and Yumi's little brother Hiroki, are hiding out in an abandoned cottage. All the windows have been boarded up so none of the Infected can find them. Tensions have begun to run high in the little cabin. Ulrich has threatened multiple times to let the Infected in so he can escape and Hiroki is still clinging to the hope that his mum and dad are still alive.

 **Z.O.E. Productions Presents**

 **28 Weeks Later**

 **SCENE: INT. COTTAGE.**

[ _Jérémie and the others are eating dinner at the table except for Hiroki is sitting on the carpet singing quietly to himself and eating dinner. The atmosphere in the cottage is getting tense._ ]

HIROKI _(singing)_ :

Hey you, out there in the cold

Getting lonely, getting old, can you feel me?

Hey you, standing in the aisles

With itchy feet and fading smiles, can you feel me?

Hey you, don't help them to bury the light!

Don't give in without a fight!

[ _Suddenly, a glass flies towards Hiroki. He gets out of the way just before it hits the wall._ ]

ULRICH: Will you shut up, Hiroki? Please!

HIROKI: Well pardon me for believing that my parents may still be alive!

ULRICH: _(Scoffs)_ Alive? Exactly how many infected people we're trying to escape from, huh? Tell me that?

HIROKI _(pushing Ulrich)_ : I don't know! I was running so fast, I didn't have time to count!

ULRICH: So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Fine, let's rumble!

[ _The two begin to fight. It takes both William and Yumi to break the two up._ ]

JEREMIE: Look, I know it's been rough lately, but there's nothing we can do alright?

 _(To Hiroki)_ As soon as the crisis is over, maybe then we can start looking for your parents! _(To everyone else)_ But until that time comes we're stuck here. _(To Ulrich and Hiroki)_ Now sit down and eat your dinner.

[ _Hiroki and Ulrich both eye each other before getting back to their dinner. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door and sounds of someone calling for help. William opens the door and sees its Milly. He quickly helps her inside and locks the door._ ]

WILLIAM: Milly, what the hell were you doing out there?

MILLY: Running.

AELITA _(giving Milly a glass of water)_ : Running? From who?

[ _Milly drinks from the glass._ ]

YUMI: Milly, if you don't tell us who you're running from, then we can't help you.

MILLY: T-Tamiya. She's one of them, she's infected! _(Grabbing Yumi's shirt)_ You've got to help me! Please don't let them come here!

YUMI _(reassuring Milly)_ : Its okay, Milly. No infected are gonna make their way into this place.

[ _Milly lets go of Yumi's shirt then sits back down and continues drinking her water._ ]

ODD: You want something to eat, Milly?

MILLY: No thanks, I'm good.

[ _Just then there is a loud_ _ **crash**_ _as the door and parts of the wall break apart – the Infected have found them! William quickly grabs his gun and begins shooting. He soon realizes that he is vastly outnumbered._ ]

WILLIAM _(to everyone)_ : We gotta make a run for it! Everybody, hurry! If we can open the window upstairs, maybe we can get out that way!

" _ **You better run all day and run all night…"**_

[ _Nobody needs to be told twice as William opens the door, ushers the team through_

 _Then joins them as they make their way upstairs. They quickly make their way into one of the bedrooms. Odd looks out the window and notices a four-wheel drive parked outside. Meanwhile William has his back against the door, trying to keep the infected out._ ]

ODD: Hey William! Do you still have the keys to the car?

WILLIAM: Why?

ODD: Well, maybe we can use it to escape!

[ _With all their strength, Odd and Ulrich manage to open the window. One-by-one they all climb out the window, slide down the roof and land safely on the ground. William then reaches into his pocket; he grabs the keys and opens the car doors. They all get inside and close the doors. Yumi is about to get in when…._ ]

YUMI _(looking around)_ : Where's Hiroki? I can't see him!

ODD _(pointing to the window)_ : Yumi, up there!

[ _Yumi looks up to see Hiroki standing at the window frozen with fear._ ]

YUMI (shouting): Hiroki, hurry up! We have to get out of here!

[ _Hiroki doesn't move._ ]

YUMI: Just climb out the window and slide down the roof. Don't worry, I'll catch you!

[ _Just then the door to the room falls down and the Infected rush in. before Yumi can do anything, they knock him to the floor. All Yumi can do is stand there in shock._ ]

AELITA: Yumi, let's go!

[ _Realizing her situation, she quickly gets into the car and closes the door. William gets the car going and they drive away._ ]

 **SCENE: ROAD, ONE HOUR LATER…**

[ _The team are still in the car, hoping to get as far away as possible from the Infected._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. CAR.**

[ _Everyone is talking about what happened at the cottage. All Yumi can do is think about having to leave her poor brother at the mercy of the Infected. She then starts crying…_ ]


	2. Chapter 2

**28 WEEKS LATER**

 **LAST OF THE INFECTED DIE OUT**

 **HIROKI ISHIYAMA REPORTED MISSING,**  
 **PRESUMED DEAD**

 _[It's been several months since the attack at the cottage and life has returned to normal. Between school time, Odd and William keep themselves busy by entertaining people with their band Code: Earth which also includes Aelita, Brynja, Theo, Emmanuel, and Nicholas. Ulrich is in a relationship with Yumi. But all is not peaches and cream between them because Yumi still blames herself for abandoning Hiroki.]_

SCENE: INT. RESTAURANT.  
 _[Code: Earth, along with Brynja, is on stage, entertaining the customers. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi are sitting at a nearby table. Yumi is still depressed.]_

AELITA (singing):  
Wander through the forest,  
Losing track of time.  
Lessons in green and gold,  
Been growing on for years.

AELITA, ODD, THEO (singing):  
I hear voices, leading me on.  
Urging me on.

 _[Brynja then kicks in with her saxophone solo. Yumi quickly finds the music too upsetting and runs out of the restaurant in tears with Ulrich following behind her.]_

SCENE: EXT. RESTAURANT.  
 _[Ulrich finds Yumi sitting at a bench outside the restaurant crying. He sits down next to her. He tries to put his arm around her, but she pulls away.]_

ULRICH: Yumi, are you alright? Tell me what's wrong!

YUMI (wiping her tears away): Nothing! I've just got something in my eye!

ULRICH: Are you sure it's nothing to do with Hiroki?

 _[Knowing he's touched a nerve, Yumi slaps him hard in the face.]_

YUMI: Don't even pretend for one minute to care about what I'm going through! Hiroki is dead because of me!

ULRICH: You don't know that for sure!

YUMI (getting up): Just leave me alone!

 _[Yumi walks off upset and leaves Ulrich alone on the bench. William and Odd join him.]_

WILLIAM: She's still upset, huh?

ULRICH (sarcastically): You're observant.

WILLIAM: Hey, I would feel the same way if I had left a member of my family behind.

ULRICH: Yeah. I try talking to her, but every time I've gotten to the root of the problem, she gets all defensive.

ODD: Do you still care about her?

ULRICH: Of course. It's just I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall sometimes.

ODD: And this whole problem with her feeling like she deserted Hiroki is just adding more bricks.

WILLIAM: More and more…

 _[Fade to…]_

SCENE: INT. ULRICH AND YUMI'S BEDROOM.  
 _[Ulrich arrives to see Yumi already lying in bed. He looks at her for a while. After putting on his night clothes and brushing his teeth, he gets into bed. Yumi shifts a little so she is lying with her back to him. Ulrich looks at her some more before falling asleep.]_

(Echoes) "I'm talking to a brick wall sometimes… sometimes… sometimes…"

[ _These words echo through his mind as he starts to dream.]_

SCENE: ULRICH'S DREAM.  
 _[Ulrich is walking along a dirty road. He sees Yumi in the distance with her back to him. He starts running as fast as he can to her position. As soon as het gets within inches of her, a wall quickly begins building in front of him, separating the two. He begins banging on the wall, but to no avail. He begins to sing, hoping that Yumi will hear him.]_

ULRICH (singing to Yumi):  
What shall we use to fill the empty spaces where we used to talk?  
How shall we fill the final spaces? How should we complete the wall?

SCENE: INT. ULRICH AND YUMI'S BEDROOM.  
 _[Ulrich quickly awakens from this nightmare. After taking a few short breaths, he looks over at Yumi again, only to see a tear run down her cheek.]_

ULRICH: Oh Yumi, what are we going to do?

 _[He then gets out of bed and proceeds to look out the window.]_

"Day after day, love turns grey.  
Like the skin of a dying man.  
Night after night, we pretend it's alright.  
But I have grown older and You have grown colder,  
Nothing is very much fun anymore…"

SCENE: THE CITY, NEXT NIGHT.  
 _[Down an alley, a boy can be seen struggling to walk. He is dirty, bloody; his clothes are ripped and he's almost out of energy. He soon sees people walking along the esplanade and tries to get their attention, but to no avail. He tries to take a few more steps…_

"Is there anybody out there…?"

 _…before he collapses on the ground exhausted. Milly and Brynja see this happen and quickly rush to the scene.]_

MILLY: Hiroki! What happened to you?

BRYNJA: What shall we do?

MILLY: Call an ambulance, quick!

 _[Brynja rings for an ambulance which quickly arrives at the scene. They put Hiroki onto a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. The medical team then get back in and drive away.]_

SCENE: INT. HOSPITAL.  
 _[After a quick scrub down, Hiroki is put in a hospital gown and sent to his room.]_

SCENE: INT. HIROKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM.  
 _[While he lies in bed, two nurses proceed to give him a check-up. One of the nurses soon spots some marks on his arm.]_

NURSE 1: Tell me, did you come in contact with the Infected?

 _[Hiroki quickly flashes back to several months earlier when the infected attacked the cottage. He remembers being bitten, but not becoming filled with rage. He then remembers escaping the cottage moments later and running for his life. Back in the present, he turns to the nurse and nods his head.]_

NURSE 2: Can you excuse us for a moment?

 _[The two nurses leave his room and walk out into the corridor. After shutting the door, they discuss the situation. Hiroki may not be able to hear what they're saying, but it's obvious that it involves him. After a while, the two of them come back inside.]_

NURSE 1: Sorry Hiroki, we're going to have to keep you here for observation.

HIROKI: Seems fair.

NURSE 2: Is there anyone you know we can contact?

HIROKI: Yumi.

SCENE: INT. ULRICH & YUMI'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM.  
 _[Yumi is sitting in her chair with no t-shirt on watching TV. She has now given up all hope of ever finding Hiroki alive.]_

MAN ON TELEVISION: Ein, Zwei, Drei, Alle!

VOICES (singing):  
Ooooh, you cannot reach me now.  
Ooooh, no matter how you try.  
Goodbye cruel world, it's over.  
Walk on by.

YUMI AND THE VOICES (singing):  
Sitting in a bunker, here behind my wall.  
Waiting for the worms to come. (Worms to come)  
In perfect isolation, here behind my wall.  
Waiting for the worms to come. (Worms to come)

 _[Ulrich walks in, he is just off the phone with the hospital.]_

ULRICH: Hey Yumi, you wanna hear some good news?

 _[Yumi is silent.]_

ULRICH: They found Hiroki.

 _[Yumi slowly turns her head and faces Ulrich.]_

YUMI: They what?

ULRICH: I said they found Hiroki. He's in hospital now.

 _[Yumi happily turns off the TV, gets out of the chair, puts her hands on Ulrich's face and gives him a long, passionate kiss.]_

YUMI: That's the best news I've heard in months.

 _[Yumi then puts her t-shirt on and goes off to see Hiroki.]_

SCENE: EXT. HIROKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM.  
 _[Yumi arrives at Hiroki's room and looks through the viewing glass.]_

SCENE: INT. HIROKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM.  
 _[Hiroki is asleep in his bed. The events of several months earlier play over and over in his head. It gets louder and louder until Hiroki wakes up and yells:_

STOP!

 _[Everything goes quiet.]_

HIROKI (singing):  
I wanna go home,  
Take off this uniform and leave the show.  
And I'm waiting in this cell because I have to know…

[He hears a door open and sees Yumi standing there.]

 _(Singing to Yumi)_ Have you felt guilty all this time?


	3. Chapter 3

**SCENE: INT. HIROKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM.**

[ _Both Hiroki and Yumi look at each other silently. Eventually, Yumi breaks the silence._ ]

YUMI: I can't believe you're alive.

[ _She approaches his bed and gives him a big hug_ ]

YUMI: What happened to you? How did you escape?

HIROKI: You wouldn't believe how I got out of there. I truly thought I was going to become one of the Infected when they bit me. But surprise, surprise, nothing happened. I then managed to escape their grasp, which wasn't easy because they really had a grip on me, run out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the cottage.

As soon as I was out of that cottage, I kept running like mad.

YUMI: But you've been missing for a long time, how did you survive?

HIROKI: After hours of running, I turned around to make sure there were no Infected following me. After realizing I was safe, I sat down to catch my breath.

[ _Hiroki_ _ **(in flashback)**_ _looks around and sees a family in a house_ ]

HIROKI _(singing)_ :

Hey you, out there on your own,

Sitting naked by the phone,

Would you touch me?

Hey you, with you ear against the wall,

Waiting for someone to call out,

Would you touch me?

Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?

Open your heart; bring me into your home.

[ _Back in the present…_ ]

HIROKI: Luckily the family saw me and took me inside. After explaining my situation they cleaned me up, gave me fresh clothes, and let me have a shower.

YUMI: So I take it everything went okay?

HIROKI: For the first two weeks anyway.

YUMI: What happened?

HIROKI: I don't know. For some reason, my mind started playing tricks on me. I was seeing things that weren't there. I was having nightmares about the incident at the cottage, I was even hearing voices. One night, it became so bad I just snapped.

YUMI: So what did you do?

HIROKI: I grabbed one of their rifles, packed some things into a backpack and sneaked out of the house.

YUMI: While they were still awake?

HIROKI: Oh, they were fast asleep by this point.

YUMI: What were you planning to do with the rifle?

HIROKI: Hunt down any remaining Infected and kill 'em.

YUMI: Surely some of them would've died out by then.

HIROKI: That's what I thought too, but many of those psychopaths were still out there! And I wasn't about to let some more innocent people become all blood-crazed and enraged.

YUMI: Where did you stay?

HIROKI: Luckily I found this house that I could take shelter in.

YUMI: How did you go for food and drink?

HIROKI: Thankfully, the people I'd stayed with had enough food that I could run off with. After that, I would just raid abandoned milk bars and shops.

YUMI: That's not like you.

HIROKI: I just did what I could to survive.

YUMI: Thank God you did! But one thing puzzles me though. Those cuts on your body; how'd that happen?

HIROKI: Let's just say fighting the Infected isn't the cleanest job in the world.

YUMI: Well, I'm just glad you're alive. ( _Checking her watch_ ) Geez, I better go. Ulrich's probably getting worried.

HIROKI: Don't go. Stay here, please. I want you to be here when I wake up tomorrow.

YUMI _(smiling)_ : Okay, I'll stay. I'm sure Ulrich won't mind. Let me just make a quick call.

 _[She quickly calls Ulrich to tell him that she's staying with Hiroki and she'll back at the flat tomorrow morning. After hanging up, she gives Hiroki a quick kiss on the forehead; she sits down on the chair and falls asleep. It isn't long until Hiroki is also asleep.]_

 **SCENE: INT. ULRICH & YUMI'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM.**

[ _Ulrich is watching a program on TV where a man finds his parents. This gets him thinking about his parents who were among the Infected from all those months ago. Getting emotional, he turns the TV off, gets up out of the chair, walks over to the wall and looks up at a frame photo of his mom and dad._ ]

ULRICH _(singing)_ :

So, so you think you can tell heaven from hell, blue skies from pain?

Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil,

Do you think you can tell?

And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts? Hot ashes for trees?

Hot air for a cool breeze? Cold comfort for change?

And did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead-role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.

We're just two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl, year after year.

Running over the same old ground, what have we found? The same old fears.

Wish you were here.

[ _Ulrich quickly wipes away a tear and goes off to bed._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. WILLIAM AND BRYNJA'S HOUSE, BATHROOM.**

[ _William is sitting down on the toilet masturbating._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. HIROKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM, NEXT MORNING.**

[ _The smell of Hiroki's breakfast reaches Yumi's nose waking her up. She stands up, has a quick stretch, before looking at Hiroki and smiling._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. ULRICH AND YUMI'S HOUSE. BEDROOM.**

[ _Ulrich wakes up with an erection._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. HIROKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM, SEVERAL MINUTES LATER.**

[ _Hiroki has finished his breakfast and the nurse has taken the tray away._ ]

YUMI: Enjoy your meal?

HIROKI: Haven't had anything that good in ages.

[ _Yumi chuckles._ ]

YUMI: Well I better be off. Ulrich's probably thinking something's happened to me.

HIROKI: No worries. They'll probably discharge me soon anyway.

YUMI: We'll its good to see you again.

[ _She leans in to give Hiroki a goodbye kiss. This quickly becomes a long, sensual kiss. When she lets go, she falls to the floor and starts coughing and spluttering. She quickly stands up and starts banging her fists hard on the glass. All Hiroki can do is lie in bed with a shocked expression on his face – what the hell is going on here? Suddenly, Yumi starts spitting blood on the glass and growling animal-like._ ]

HIROKI: Yumi? Yumi, what's wrong?

[ _Yumi turns around and faces Hiroki. Blood is now dripping from her mouth and her eyes. Hiroki now realises what he's done – he was a carrier of the rage virus and has now infected his own sister. She proceeds to grab the chair and chuck it through the glass, smashing it. She then runs out the door and begins attacking the nurses and doctors. Meanwhile, Hiroki is still shocked as what has just happened._ ]

HIROKI: What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?

 **SCENE INT.: ULRICH AND YUMI'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM.**

[ _Ulrich has invited Odd, William and their friends over to watch some TV. Suddenly, an alarm starts buzzing loudly._ ]

WILLIAM: What the fu…what's going on?

ANNOUNCER (on TV): We interrupt this program for a special report.

SAMANTHA: Infected have been spotted running through the streets.

We cross to our guest reporter, Thomas Jolivet. Thomas, what's the situation?

 **SCENE: EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING, ROOFTOP.**

THOMAS JOLIVET: Sam, I'm standing on the rooftop of one of the apartment buildings, and if I look over the edge I can see hundreds of infected people running down the street chasing what appear to be terrified members of the public.

[ _Thomas's cameraman continues to capture footage of the Infected as they run down the street and attack more members of the public. Suddenly, Ulrich sees Yumi amongst the melee. Ulrich stares at the TV in shock._ ]

[ _The camera cuts back to Thomas, behind him are soldiers with their rifles aimed at the infected._ ]

THOMAS: As you can see behind me, the army has been quick to respond and are now dealing with the situation.

 **SCENE: INT. ULRICH AND YUMI'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM.**

[ _Still in shock, Ulrich gets up off the beanbag, walks over to the window and looks outside. What he sees is exactly as Thomas described it – infected chasing the uninfected. He slowly turns around, and with tears in his eyes, he looks at William._ ]

WILLIAM: So what do we do, Ulrich?

ULRICH _(wiping away the tears)_ : Do you still have you car, William?

WILLIAM: Yeah, so?

ULRICH: Get Odd and the others down to the car and wait for me. I just need to grab something. I may have lost Yumi, but there's still one person I can save.

[ _The others get off the couch, grab what they can, leave the apartment and head down to the car._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. ULRICH AND YUMI'S HOUSE, BEDROOM.**

[ _Meanwhile, Ulrich heads into the bedroom; he opens the cupboard and grabs three rifles. While filing them with ammo, he looks into the distance. Voices soon start singing to him._ ]

VOICE 1 _(singing)_ :

Would you like to see…?

( _VOICES:_ _Would you like to see us rule again, my friend?_ )

VOICE 1 _(singing)_ :

Humanity rule again, my friend?

VOICE 2 _(singing)_ :

All you have to do is take out the worms.

VOICE 1 _(singing)_ :

Would you like to send…?

( _VOICES:_ _Would you like to send them to hell again, my friend?_ )

VOICE 1 _(singing)_ :

The Infected to hell again, my friend?

VOICE 2 _(singing)_ :

All you need to do is take out the worms.

[ _After cocking the rifles, he takes a deep breath, exhales, then leaves his bedroom and walks out of the apartment._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. GARAGE.**

[ _When Ulrich gets to the car, he sees the others already inside waiting. He gets in and shuts the door. He quickly hands Odd and William a rifle._ ]

ODD AND WILLIAM: Thanks.

WILLIAM: Where to, Ulrich?

ULRICH: The hospital.

ODD: Right. We've got a car full of survivors, a tank full of petrol, and three armed young men.

ULRICH: Hit it!

[ _William drives out of the garage and towards the hospital. Along the way, Odd and Ulrich gun down any infected they come across._ ]

 **SCENE: EXT. HOSPITAL.**

[ _They arrive at the hospital. With rifle and bag in tow, Ulrich gets out of the car._ ]

ULRICH: Alright, you guys wait here. I just need to go pick someone up.

JEREMIE: Exactly who are you expecting to find at the hospital?

ULRICH: You'll know when you see him.

BRYNJA: What if any infected find us?

ULRICH: Kill 'em.

 **SCENE: INT. HOSPITAL.**

[ _Ulrich enters the hospital which is now so deserted it's almost scary. After walking pass reception, he sees blood on the walls and bodies on the floor. He keeps going, all the while keeping his guard up. He soon finds Hiroki's room where he finds him still awake but quietly talking to himself._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. HIROKI'S ROOM.**

HIROKI: I touch the fire and it freezes me.

I look into it and it's black.

Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel.

I want the fire back…

ULRICH: Hiroki! Hiroki, it's me!

HIROKI: Ulrich, what are you doing here?

ULRICH: I'm getting you out of here!

HIROKI: Don't bother. I infected my sister, and it's not long until I do the same to you and the others.

ULRICH: You may change your mind after you hear what I have to say.

HIROKI: What's that?

ULRICH: Remember when we were stuck in that cottage hiding from the infected?

HIROKI: As if can forget.

ULRICH: Well Yumi asked me that should worst come to worst, would I protect you.

HIROKI: She really said that?

ULRICH: Those were her words.

 _[Hiroki thinks about this briefly before looking at Ulrich and saying:_

HIROKI: Let's go.

[ _After Hiroki gets out of bed, Ulrich gives him some spare clothes. After quickly getting dressed, he and Ulrich leave the room._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. HOSPITAL.**

[ _But before they can leave the hospital, Ulrich phone starts beeping. He quickly answers it._ ]

ULRICH: What's up?

ODD: Hate to be the one to tell you this, but I just heard on the radio that the army's issued a code red.

ULRICH _(to himself)_ : Shit. _(To Odd)_ Tell everyone to get their stuff and get out of the car. We're making the rest of this journey on foot.

ODD: You're the boss, man!

[ _Ulrich quickly hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket._ ]

HIROKI: What's a 'code red'?

ULRICH: It means the army are going to be killing everyone on sight, infected or not!

So we'll be doing a lot of running after we meet up with the others outside, you up for that?

[ _Hiroki nods._ ]

ULRICH: Alright then.

 **SCENE: EXT. HOSPITAL.**

[ _Ulrich and Hiroki exit the hospital to find William and others waiting by the car. Several infected can be seen on the ground._ ]

ULRICH: Any problems?

JEREMIE: None at all.

MILLY: You didn't tell us that Hiroki was still alive!

ULRICH: It was a surprise to me as well!

AELITA: Look Jérémie, there's an aero plane up in the sky!

[ _Everyone else looks up and see several army planes in the sky._ ]

ULRICH: Alright everyone, let's go!

[ _While Ulrich and the others run for their lives, the army set about bombing the streets, hoping to take out any remaining infected._ ]

" _ **Oooooooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooooh…**_

 _ **Oooooooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooooh…**_

 _ **Oooooooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooooh…**_

 _ **Did-did-did-did you see the frightened ones?**_

 _ **Did-did-did-did you hear the falling bombs?**_

 _ **Did-did-did-did you ever wonder why we had**_

 _ **To run for shelter when the promise of a brave**_

 _ **New world fell apart beneath this clear night sky.**_

 _ **Oooooooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooooh…**_

 _ **Oooooooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooooh…**_

 _ **Did-did-did-did you see the frightened ones?**_

 _ **Did-did-did-did you hear the falling bombs?**_

 _ **The flames are all long gone, but the pain lingers on.**_

 _ **Goodbye, blue sky.**_

 _ **Goodbye, blue sky.**_

 _ **Goodbye… Goodbye…"**_

[ _They soon find themselves up against a really high wire fence. With no options left, they quickly climb up and over the fence. After everyone is over, they look back and see the city burning. Many of the infected can be seen burning to a cinder. But Yumi is nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, the guilt of what he did to Yumi continues to eat away at Hiroki._ ]

" _ **Don't tell me there's no hope at all"**_

" _ **Together we STAND,"**_


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Divided we FALL…"**_

 **SCENE: OPEN FIELD.**

[ _The survivors have reached an open field. Believing they've lost the infected, they stop for a break. Hiroki is still feeling guilty about what happened._ ]

HIROKI _(to himself)_ : I infected my sister. HOW COULD I'VE BEEN SO STUPID?

[ _He picks up a stick and violently throws it. Ulrich sees this, walks over to Hiroki and sits down next to him. He quickly notices the tears coming down Hiroki's face._ ]

ULRICH: You've got to stop beating yourself up about it.

HIROKI _(wiping his tears away)_ : But I should've picked up on it when the nurses were giving me the once-over. _(Punching the grass)_ BUT I DIDN'T! I LET HER KISS ME, AND NOW WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

ODD: What's this I hear?

ULRICH: Not now, Odd.

ODD _(to Hiroki)_ : You let Yumi kiss you? Even though you knew very well that you could pass on the rage virus?

HIROKI: It's not my fault!

ODD: IT IS YOUR FAULT! WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!

[ _Odd picks Hiroki up and is about to punch him in the face when Ulrich steps in and punches Odd instead._ ]

ODD: What was that for?

ULRICH: Listen, when we were stuck in the cottage, I made a promise to Yumi that if anything happened to her I would look after Hiroki, alright?

WILLIAM: That doesn't mean he could infect us when we're asleep!

HIROKI: As if I would even think of infecting you, William.

WILLIAM: Doesn't mean it won't happen!

BRYNJA: Everyone shut up!

[ _The four boys all go quiet._ ]

MILLY: Yumi's infected, and all you can do is argue?

WILLIAM: What else are we supposed to do?

BRYNJA: Look, I know it's been a tense few hours, but we've all got to stay calm! All right?

[ _The four boys quietly apologize to each other. Just then, the sound of a chopper is heard in the distance. As the chopper comes closer, Ulrich runs over to Milly, Brynja, Solana and Aelita._ ]

ULRICH: Look, I can't be sure of your safety, but I can organize the chopper to take you four to the airport. Don't worry, you'll be safe there.

[ _The five of them run over to the chopper as it lands. After the girls get on, Ulrich turns to the pilot._ ]

ULRICH: Take them to the airport and stay there until the rest of us get there.

CHOPPER PILOT: Will do. Mr. Stern. Oh, before I go, I've just received word that some infected have been spotted in the area. You've got to get out of here!

ULRICH _(to himself)_ : That's all we need. _(To the pilot)_ Thanks for the warning, now go.

[ _The chopper quickly takes off and flies away. After it's safely on its way. Ulrich turns to the others._ ]

ULRICH: Okay guys, we gotta…

[ _Just then, sounds of the infected are heard._ ]

JEREMIE: Oh, fish fingers!

ODD: RUN!

[ _The boys quickly start running just as the infected come into view. But where is Yumi?_ ]

WILLIAM: You didn't think of putting the rest of us on the plane?

ULRICH: It only had room for four passengers! What else was I supposed to do?

ODD: Just shut up and run!

[ _An hour later, the infected are still chasing them. Jérémie sees some buildings ahead._ ]

JEREMIE: I see a town! Maybe we can find some safety!

ODD: We can but try!

[ _As soon as they reach the town, Hiroki gets an idea._ ]

HIROKI: I know where we can get some shelter, follow me!

[ _They all follow Hiroki to an abandoned house and climb through the broken window. For some strange reason, the infected just run right past the house. As soon as the infected are out sight, the boys breathe a sigh of relief._ ]

 **SCENE: INT. ABANDONED HOUSE.**

JEREMIE: So how did you know of this house, Hiroki?

HIROKI: I used this as a shelter when I was hiding from the infected.

ODD: Anybody got anything to eat?

HIROKI: There should be some food left in the fridge and in the pantry.

[ _While Odd checks out the food supplies, the others sit down on the floor._ ]

WILLIAM: Hey Ulrich, I don't mean to reopen old wounds, but whatever happened to your parents?

ULRICH: When the virus first broke out, the army moved me, my parents and other civilians to a shopping centre, believing they will be kept out of harm's way. How wrong they were – soon the infected found their way in and began their rampage. My parents tried to run away but were quickly caught up in the conflict. The last thing I remember was running for my life. I never saw my parents again.

But I remember when we were hiding out at the cottage vowing that if the virus were to break out again, I would do whatever I could to save my friends from suffering the same fate.

[ _Odd returns with some snacks and hands them out to everyone. Half-an-hour later, Ulrich's cell phone starts beeping._ ]

ULRICH: What's the status?

CHOPPER PILOT: Mr. Stern, we've found a tunnel that will lead you straight to the meeting point.

ULRICH: How far away is it?

CHOPPER PILOT: About an hour, maybe two.

ULRICH: Great. How are the girls?

CHOPPER PILOT: Safe and sound.

ULRICH: Cool. Now just stay put until we get there.

CHOPPER PILOT: Will do, Mr. Stern.

[ _Ulrich hangs up._ ]

ULRICH: Alright everyone we have to go.

WILLIAM: What's going on?

ULRICH: I just got a call from the chopper pilot.

ODD: And?

ULRICH: They've found a tunnel that will take us directly to the plane. It'll take us couple of hours to get there, but it's the best we can do.

JEREMIE: How's Aelita?

ULRICH: All the girls are safe and sound. I've told the chopper pilot to wait until we get there.

HIROKI: Then let's go.

[ _Everyone grabs their stuff. Ulrich does a quick scan outside. With no infected in sight, they leave the house and begin the long walk to the tunnel._ ]

 **SCENE: EXT. TUNNEL / INT. TUNNEL.**

[ _Ninety minutes later, the tired survivors arrive at the tunnel._ ]

ULRICH: We made it. _(To the others)_ Now I know you guys are tired, but if we can make it through this last stretch, then we're home free.

ODD: Then what are we waiting for?

[ _They go down the stairs and into the darkness of the tunnel. It soon becomes hard to see anything, but Ulrich presses a button on his rifle which turns on a small light._ ]

ULRICH _(to the others)_ : Stay close everyone, there's no telling what could be down here.

 **SCENE: INT. TUNNEL.**

[ _The five of them make their way through the tunnel; ever ready to take on the infected should they appear. Just then, they hear a noise behind them. They have a look but see nothing. But as soon as they start on their way, a scream is heard. They turn around and see Odd pinned down by Yumi, trying to bite him._ ]

ULRICH: Keep your mouth and eyes closed, Odd! _(To William)_ William, take Hiroki and Jérémie and get out of the tunnel. The girls will be waiting at the plane!

WILLIAM: Are you going to be okay?

ULRICH: I hope so. But if I don't make it out alive, please look after Hiroki.

WILLIAM: Will do.

[ _William leaves with Hiroki and Jérémie. Ulrich turns back to Yumi who is still trying to infect Odd. Ulrich quickly takes his rifle and starts hitting Yumi with it. Eventually, Odd is able to break free of Yumi's grip, get up and hides behind Ulrich._ ]

ULRICH: You okay?

ODD: Slightly shaken.

[ _Yumi gets up and starts walking towards them. With tears in his eyes, Ulrich aims the rifle at her._ ]

ULRICH _(starting to cry)_ : Forgive me, Yumi…

[ _He pulls the trigger and fires several rounds. A thud is heard as Yumi's body falls to the ground._ ]


	5. Chapter 5

**SCENE: INT. TUNNEL.**

[ _Ulrich drops the gun and falls to his knees. Staring at the now lifeless body of Yumi Ishiyama, he begins to remember the good times before this nightmare began…_ ]

ULRICH _(singing)_ :

Remember when you were young, you shone like the sun.

Shine on you crazy diamond.

Now there's a look in you eyes, like black holes in the sky.

Shine on you crazy diamond…

[ _Tears start rolling down his face. Odd then appears and puts his hand on Ulrich's shoulder._ ]

ULRICH: Odd, out of all the people I could've saved, why did she have to die?

ODD: I don't know, man.

ULRICH: I should've been there when she went to see Hiroki at the hospital.

ODD: But how did you know this would happen?

ULRICH: Yeah. _(Standing up)_ Let's go.

ODD: I just pray she's in a better place than here on Earth amongst the chaos.

 _[Picking up the rifle, Ulrich takes one last look at her before walking away.]_

 **SCENE: EXT. TUNNEL.**

[ _Once they emerge from the tunnel, they find the others, including Aelita, waiting at the plane. They all quickly get on, find their seats, put their seatbelts on and relax. The plane then takes off into the night sky…_ ]

 **EPILOGUE – TWO HOURS LATER…**

 **SCENE: INT. PLANE.**

[ _The mood is downcast, nobody has said a thing._ ]

AELITA _(to Ulrich)_ : How are you doing, Ulrich?

ULRICH: I'm okay.

[ _Aelita smiles._ ]

AELITA: Remember, anytime you need to talk, just let me know.

ULRICH: Will do.

[ _Aelita pats him on the shoulder then goes back to her seat. Ulrich turns and looks out the window. The sun is starting to rise. Ulrich smiles. It's a new day and the start of a new beginning for everyone._ ]

" _ **Far in the distance is cast a shadow.**_

 _ **Symbol of our freedom will bring us salvation.**_

 _ **On the horizon hope for tomorrow.**_

 _ **Sweeping across the land to give us unity.**_

 _ **Look to the heavens with tears of triumph.**_

 _ **To cherish a new life and suffer not again.**_

 _ **Lift up your spirits from all destruction.**_

 _ **Never shall we return from conflict we must learn."**_

 _The End_

 **THE CAST.**

Hiroki Ishiyama.

Ulrich Stern.

Jérémie Belpois.

William Dunbar.

Milly Solovieff.  
Aelita Schaeffer.

Yumi Ishiyama.

Odd Della Robbia.

Theo Gauthier.

Brynja Heringsdötir.

Nurse 1.

Nurse 2.

TV Announcer.

Samantha.

Thomas Jolivet.

Chopper Pilot.


End file.
